


the water has gone cold

by cwtchbuddy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: He still waits even though years have passed and even when the water has gone cold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's Kenma's birthday and it's supposed to be happy, (that's why I have a different [drabble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7952329/chapters/18995870) written for that which I posted in my drabble dump) I was just struck by angsty feels (this was waaaaay before Kenma's bday) and I had to write this small something. I'm so sorry baby Kenma;-; Still, happy birthday my child;;

_Plop. Plop. Plop._

Water drips from his hair and joins the collection that molds around his body as Kenma stares blankly at blue tiles, small plain squares stuck to his bathroom wall. It's the middle autumn and the night has grown colder in the previous days. Yet here he is still submerging himself in the once warm water until his fingertips turn wrinkly and his body starts shivering due to the lowered temperature surrounding him. Even as he feels his teeth chatter, the impact enough for him to make a sound, he stays in the tub, arms wrapped around his pulled up knees, eyes glued to the blue tiles. No one knocks to remind him he still has work the next day. No one comes to pull him out of his stupor. No one bothers to haul him away from the cold and into a warm body, carry him to the bed and envelop him in that heat until no hint of cold can be felt on his skin, until he feels his warmth spread across his chest from the mere feeling of strong arms wrapped around him.

Hours, days, months, years have passed and one would think he'd have forgotten, moved on and remove habits that will only remind him of what once was. However, he sits surrounded by the ever cooling water, the warmth of it seeping into his body but never having quite the same effect as it did years before, thoughts swirling in his head interspersed with images of a black messy bedhead and an unfailingly wide grin, questions popping in his head, one after another.

How will he erase memories of a deep voice ringing in the small one-bedroom apartment about the bath being ready, of heavy footsteps that make the wood creak beneath those large feet, of heat that no machine can replicate? It's not easy to forget, move on, when someone you love so dearly leaves after having promised to come back, to keep your winters warm and your summers even warmer.

So he stays and waits. Waits even after the water has gone cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I leave it to your imagination what exactly happened :p


End file.
